The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to controlling travel of a vehicle, and in particular to controlling travel of a vehicle using a trajectory.
Vehicles, such as aircraft, are traditionally controlled by a pilot controlling the basic vehicle state. For example, in existing aircraft the pilot may control flight surfaces of the aircraft along with power output(s). This type of aircraft control may be used with manned aircraft, or autonomous aircraft, such as optionally-piloted vehicles (OPVs) and unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs). As aircraft become more sophisticated, it is desirable to reduce pilot workload in controlling the aircraft states, and provide a system that allows the pilot to focus on the current mission rather than the basic states of the aircraft.